


Molly's Failed Plans

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's plans fail regarding her matchmaking. Some Molly bashing. Don't own harry potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Failed Plans

Molly Weasley had always been certain her youngest son and Hermione Granger were going to get married. She had also been certain her only daughter would marry the Harry Potter. She never expected this.

There stood Harry holding a little boy that looked just like his father. Sitting next to Harry was Daphne Greengrass. Both were wearing matching wedding rings. Her plan for Ginny and Harry and been ruined.

All of a sudden a 'pop' and her eldest son, Bill, arrived.

Molly had a plan for all her children. Bill would marry the lovely veela, Fleur. Charlie would marry the nice witch from the village, Mary. Percy would marry his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope. Fred would marry his quidditch team mate, Angelina. George would also marry his quidditch team mate, Alicia. Ron would marry Hermione. Her plan of Ginny marrying Harry had been ruined the rest wouldn't be.

"I'm getting married," a nervous Bill rushed excitedly.

"That's wonderful news dear. Fleur is a wonderful girl. She'll be a perfect house wife," Molly gushed happy one of her plans was happening.

"Mom I'm not marrying Fleur. Ron is. I'm marrying Hermione," Bill corrected his mother.

"NO," screamed Molly. "All my plans are failing. Harry was supposed to marry Ginny. Ron and Hermione are supposed to get married. Bill you're supposed to marry Fleur."

Bill and Hermione stood and apparated away together. Harry, Daphne and their son followed suit. Then Fleur and Ron. Left were Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Alicia, Angelina and Luna Lovegood, Ginny's friend.

"Mom I'm marrying Draco Malfoy," Ginny said before apparating away.

"Do you have a plan for us as well?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Charlie you'll marry the nice village girl Mary. Percy you'll marry Penelope. Fred will marry Angelina. And George will marry Alicia," Molly told them.

"Sorry mom already marrying Luna," Charlie said harshly to his mother. He and Luna then apparated away.

"I'm marrying Alicia," Percy said annoyed. Him and Alicia then left.

"I'm marrying Pansy Parkinson," said Angelina. Before apparating away.

"I'm marrying Daphne's sister, Astoria," said Fred before apparating away.

"I'm marrying Lavender Brown," George said before leaving.

Molly's plans all failed. Arthur had found the love potions she had been using on him and had left her marrying the woman he really loved. Her kids never spoke to her again. She died alone. While her kids lived happily and had children. Molly never her met her grand kids.

All because Molly planned and her plans failed.

 


End file.
